


浴后神经紊乱

by bosssweet



Category: weibai
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bosssweet/pseuds/bosssweet





	浴后神经紊乱

*

 

“魏大勋，你跟那儿干嘛呢?”

 

白敬亭的声音从卧室里飘出来，正站在落地镜前搔首弄姿的魏大勋同志听到后右手攥拳，放到嘴边假意咳嗦两声，顺便理了理湿漉漉的头发。

 

“我在爱慕我自己。”

 

“噗。”听到这话，白敬亭从床上爬起来，脱鞋都懒得穿，光着脚乐不颠的窜到浴室，扒拉着门框，盯着魏大勋光裸的背影满脸无奈。

 

“合着你在这自我欣赏呢？”

 

“咋的，不行啊？”

 

恋人审视的目光锁定在他身上，魏大勋却丝毫不觉得害羞，一会儿搓搓下巴上硌人的胡渣，一会儿弯起胳膊大秀肌肉，似乎完全看不见镜子里边白敬亭那张嫌弃横生的脸。

 

等欣赏够了，魏大勋伸手向后捞，把白敬亭捞到身边，顺手揽上纤细的脖子，悠哉悠哉盯着镜子里并肩而立的两个人。白敬亭穿了件宽大的白衬衫，勉强盖过大腿根，魏大勋则一丝不挂，展现了教科书般的放浪形骸。他头发湿哒哒的还没干，有几滴顺着落到白敬亭肩上，怀柔小爷嫌弃的想要躲开，奈何又被魏大勋拦腰紧紧环住，动弹不得。

 

“你丫起来。”

 

“我不。”

 

两人身上泛着同款沐浴液的清新，可白敬亭身上还添了一层香，是衣服上留香珠的味道，混合起来融进水蒸气氤氲未散的浴室里，魏大勋起了不老实的心思，抵着白敬亭的额头贪婪的吸气。

 

“小白，你老香了。”

 

魏大勋干脆双手圈着人，两人面对面贴了个严丝合缝，白敬亭没回话，只偏头躲魏大勋蠢蠢欲动的嘴，歪头去看镜子。

 

“魏大勋，有种病叫浴后神经紊乱，听说过吗？”

 

到底是浴室，即使白敬亭故意放低声音，低沉的音色仍旧立体的回旋在狭小的空间，撞上墙壁后又火速撞回魏大勋的耳朵。魏大勋歪头去追白敬亭的下唇，放任自己的呼吸愈发粗重。

 

“恩…”他还是追到白敬亭唇上，柔柔咬一口，然后贴在唇瓣上轻轻厮磨。“我现在是挺紊乱的，咋整。”

 

“什么玩意，你起开。”白敬亭调皮的笑，抬手按着魏大勋的下巴，强迫他去看镜子。“你好好看看你自己，你觉得你帅吗？”

 

魏大勋盯着镜子故作深沉的假意思考片刻，转回来看白敬亭，底气十足。“帅。”

 

“嘁。”白敬亭笑弯眉眼，鼻尖点着魏大勋的鼻尖连连点头。“成了，你就是这个病了，没跑。”

 

“所以，病因就是我太帅了？”魏大勋撅噘嘴，歪过头盯着镜子里恋人勾人的侧颜欲火焚心。“那你也有病，你都病入膏肓了。”

 

白敬亭回以白眼，对如此腻歪的告白无动于衷，拼小命挣脱魏大勋的两臂，转身想给魏大勋拿浴巾，让这位湿漉漉的兄弟能正常一点从浴室里走出去。

 

“这病就是说啊，某些人洗完澡之后，喜欢对着镜子欣赏自己的身体，而且越看越满意，越看越自信，就差冲到镜子里亲自己一口了。”

 

白敬亭半糊弄半科普，把浴巾甩到魏大勋脑袋上给他呼噜毛，魏大勋整张脸埋在浴巾里，声音闷闷的为自己辩驳。

 

“我这算啥病啊？我的帅气是事实，不需要我自己臆想，好吗？”

 

“恩是是是，你开心就好，开心就好。”

 

白敬亭没打算继续犟，语气十分包容，魏大勋听罢里外都不开心，扯下头顶的浴巾随手扔到地下，推着白敬亭的肩往前走，生生把白敬亭推到身后的墙上，歪头狠狠咬上白敬亭的耳朵。

 

“哥哥不帅吗？”魏大勋调笑着问，手顺着衬衫下摆探进去，在白敬亭身上不老实的游走。

 

“诶别！魏大勋你是狗吗？”

 

白敬亭吃痛，但脑袋贴在墙上，躲也躲不掉，也就只能由着魏大勋含着他的耳朵乱啃，气的白哥咬咬牙，干脆也要去咬魏大勋的耳朵。

 

“诶诶白哥，别！”魏大勋赶忙放开人，讨饶的亲白敬亭的下嘴唇，在白敬亭凌厉的注视下举白旗投降。“那你说，哥哥帅不帅？”

 

“我说不帅了吗？”

 

“那你也没说帅啊。”

 

“就不帅，魏大丑。”

 

“那行。”魏大勋放开白敬亭后退几步，摆出欲哭的表情，抬手捂住眼睛，实力演绎影帝级别的虚伪。“我这么丑，怎么能配得上我白哥呢？我…呜呜呜我这就走！”

 

白敬亭靠在墙上彻底笑开，咬着嘴唇看魏大勋耍宝。魏大勋还故作夸张的翘起兰花指，借着手指间的缝隙看白敬亭，扭扭捏捏的，很快消失在浴室里。白敬亭脑袋点着墙壁计算时间，故意缓了会儿，这才双手环胸假模假样的咳嗦出声。

 

“回来。”

 

他声音特别轻，但同时又极其威严，来字刚落下半秒，魏大勋便迈着箭步闪现回白敬亭身前，揽上白敬亭的脖子撒娇。

 

“哥哥帅不帅？”

 

“帅。”

 

白敬亭奔着魏大勋的嘴实打实亲上一口，彻底把魏大勋仅剩那点儿理智亲光。

 

两人舌尖黏着舌尖情意滚烫，烫的浴室里消散的热气又逐渐聚拢回温似的，直把白敬亭耳廓烫成湿漉漉的淡粉。魏大勋就着白敬亭的衣角往头顶掀，即便特别不舍得放开白敬亭的舌尖也别无他法，只能暂时分开唇瓣帮白敬亭把衣服脱下来。

 

猴急的男人把明明很干净的衬衫随手扔到地下，顺着余光瞥见白敬亭没有穿鞋，从脚踝到脚趾又白又细嫩，一览无余。魏大勋呼吸愈发急促，重新找回亲的湿漉漉的唇瓣黏着啃，两手圈住人精瘦的腰身跟自己贴的严丝合缝。白敬亭会意，淘气的踩上魏大勋的脚背，从头到脚每一寸肌肤都与魏大勋的亲密依偎，他把自己的体重承在魏大勋身上，搂着魏大勋的脖子玩起了幼稚的踩脚游戏。

 

几乎在白敬亭刚踩上去那瞬间，两人便同时起了反应。身高相仿的两人一个踩着一个脚的话，白敬亭就稍稍高出魏大勋那么一点。这很巧妙的让两人的私密部位并没有完全重合的紧贴，而是于模糊又暧昧的边界试探的摩擦。

 

魏大勋登时魂不守舍，捏着白敬亭的臀瓣肆意抚弄，抬脚想往卧室走。他只走了一步，连带着白敬亭也被带出了一步，他们所有紧紧贴合的地方都因为这一步产生难以言喻的化学效应，尤其是正在充血的那处禁地。刺激。魏大勋被刺激出满身鸡皮疙瘩，情欲涨至最高点，甚至觉得自己已经没有再次挪步的能力，干脆放弃回到卧室的念头，头昏脑涨的，本能的寻着最近那面墙靠过去。

 

白敬亭由着魏大勋折腾，始终只忙着应付魏大勋的舌头，没有其他心思去管魏大勋想要去哪。把他的理智逼回来的，是后背突然传来的锥心冰凉感。这几乎浇灭他同样高涨的情欲，白敬亭不舒服的哼哼出声，偏头把自己的舌头从魏大勋嘴里夺回来。

 

“诶，凉死我了…”白敬亭无意识的抱怨，侧着脑袋看自己身后的墙面，才迷迷糊糊的发现这哪是墙啊。

 

这不是落地镜吗。

 

这房子毕竟是白哥亲自选来租的，格局陈设都颇具品味，但浴室嘛，白敬亭还真不常来。浴室的宽敞大方是有缘由的，因为泡澡的大浴缸神奇的被白哥安置在了卧室里。魏大勋平常没有泡澡的习惯，所以淋浴室基本是他的主场，白敬亭倒很少来冲澡，因此鲜少有机会照浴室里的落地镜。

 

“魏大勋…你先起来…”

 

白敬亭伸手推魏大勋的肩膀，魏大勋正含着白敬亭嫣红的耳朵乱啃，纹丝不动甚至连回应的念头都没有。

 

白哥气急，手掌顺着魏大勋的胸膛摸索下去，直奔着两人抬头的小兄弟偷袭。他熟稔的握住魏大勋那根成形的物什不轻不重的揉捏，再不怀好意的浅浅撸动几下，满意的感觉到魏大勋松开他的耳朵，伏在他耳边粗重的呼吸。

 

雌性的低喘声音毫无保留的传进白敬亭的耳道，全方位刺激着他所有的神经系统，激起白敬亭浑身上下所有的情欲细胞，而魏大勋不但要喘，还要祈求。男人用饱和情欲的沙哑嗓音靠在白敬亭耳边急色的祈求着。

 

“宝贝，再快点儿。”

 

真是要命。这一瞬白敬亭先于魏大勋沦陷，忘乎所以的沦陷。身后的冰凉与身前惹火的肌肤触碰叫他游荡于冰火两重天，甚至于帮魏大勋撸弄的动作都变得有些机械，他已经茫然到不太清明自己究竟在做些什么。白敬亭是懵，魏大勋是爽，爽到有些站不住，只好抬起手撑在白敬亭耳边借力。掌心传来微凉感，魏大勋把视线从白敬亭的锁骨上移开，也终于反应过来，他竟然莫名其妙的把白敬亭按在了落地镜上。

 

啧。好奇感与反省心几乎是同一时间闯进魏大勋的脑子，好奇感是因为他还从来没有试过在镜子里瞧瞧白敬亭是怎么被他折腾的不像平常的禁欲派，反省心当然是因为他怎么可以有这种想法呢，他魏大勋可是个正人君子啊！正人君子脑子里正千军万马的打架，无辜的白哥什么都不知道，迷蒙间不经意的伸出舌头舔魏大勋的鼻尖，接着小心翼翼的轻轻吻上魏大勋的眼睑，聚精会神的表达着缠绵的爱意。

 

魏大勋正人君子那一面被白敬亭吻跑了，无影无踪。他先是极其人道的把白敬亭拽离落地镜，白敬亭光裸的后背终于离开冰凉的传染源得以解救。魏大勋攀上嫩滑的后背，想要帮白敬亭找回温度，但他的手掌也并不火热，魏大勋想了想，捉住白敬亭还在勤恳劳作的手十指紧扣，把白敬亭转了个圈，后背严严实实的圈在自己的胸膛上。

 

聪明还是白哥聪明，在魏大勋把他转过来的同时就把眼睛死死的闭上，一眼都不多看。魏大勋看着镜子里浑身淡粉的净白身子，横竖觉得新鲜，不老实的手蠢蠢欲动，攀着白敬亭的身子由下往上挠痒痒般抚摸。洗过澡的白敬亭实在是香甜可口，魏大勋侧过头去吻白敬亭的脸颊，从流长的下颚线一直吻到眼角泪痣，腻腻歪歪的蹭白敬亭的脸颊。

 

“小白…”魏大勋侧过头，呼吸打在白敬亭耳后，惹得白敬亭瑟缩着脖子轻哼。“今天就这么做吧。”

 

“恩？…恩”白敬亭隐约猜到魏大勋的用意，懵懵懂懂的答应了，根本没有心思想自己为什么能跟魏大勋的想法同流合污…好吧，他也觉得，其实偶尔这样搞一搞，也挺新鲜的。

 

但他同意过后，突然又有些退怯……魏大勋那根东西正抵在他臀线上，又硬又烫，白敬亭有些担心的是，直接这么站着来会不会受不住啊，或者等会儿一不小心睁开眼睛的话，会不会被自己脸上的表情吓到直接射出来啊…想想得多丢人？

 

脑子里很多想法全部乱七八糟的浮现出来，白敬亭犹豫着，要不还是安利安利屋里的三米大床吧，可没能如他所愿，行动力满级的魏大勋已经有所行动，牵着他的手举到落地镜上撑着，稍稍压下他的后背找到合适的角度，好让两人都能舒服一点。

 

最后，魏大勋入侵的手指到底还是让白敬亭接受现实。他撑在镜子上紧闭着双眼，尝试着抛开客观因素放松的接纳异物，魏大勋的节奏丝毫不怠，很快奔着最深处顶进去，没有给白敬亭任何缓冲的时间立马探进去第二根手指，连在那处狠狠顶了好几下。

 

白敬亭不受控的呻吟出声，视觉的缺失让他其他感官更加敏锐，从后边传来的酥麻和快感贯穿全身，膝盖意料之中的微微颤起来。魏大勋还在恶意的欺负人，白敬亭的注意力涣散且凌乱，没空管那么多，只想着怎么舒服怎么来，所以他借着魏大勋的开拓翘起屁股，好让自己能站的更稳，这些他都毫无感觉，倒是被魏大勋看个透彻。

 

魏大勋早就处在爆发边缘，现在又被白敬亭不自知的小动作勾引的耐心全无。他干脆抽出手指，直接把自己的兄弟送进去，缓缓的完全不急躁的往里送，好趁机窥探镜子里皱着眉头的可怜表情。白敬亭咬着嘴唇，感受着魏大勋整根都埋进去之后小小松口气，因为他觉得这个姿势比他想象的要好一些，似乎并没有那么难熬。

 

可这想法也就只持续到魏大勋动起来之前。

 

白敬亭的腰身比例几乎是惊为天人的完美，该细的地方细，该翘的地方翘，放眼望去哪哪都是摄人心魂的雪白。魏大勋握着人的腰浅浅抽送几下，白敬亭细微的哼，不见难耐神色，魏大勋就干脆大刀阔斧的动起来。

 

“恩…恩啊…大勋…”

 

落地镜有些滑，白敬亭撑着的手掌不得已力度加重，而最让他心头发涩的是野蛮的冲撞导致他双腿发软，而他又不得不翘起屁股接受更深的攻势，几轮下来，白敬亭真有些站不住脚。

 

“大勋…别…”白敬亭胡乱哼哼，如果魏大勋现在往下看的话，可以清晰的看见他的脚指头已经蜷缩起来，但魏大勋现在没工夫往下看。

 

上边还没看够呢。魏大勋把眼神嵌在镜子里白敬亭沉沦的眉眼上，白敬亭的嘤咛和肉体的冲撞声都成了千里之外的混响音，他听的并不真切，此刻只有满足感真真切切。

 

他想着，这是爱他的白敬亭，这也是他爱的白敬亭。

 

再之后，魏大勋干脆提着白敬亭的腰，好让白敬亭能有点依托，不至于像晃在浪上的浮叶那般随时被淹没。情事渐渐来到高潮处，白敬亭也渐渐适应了魏大勋的节奏和尺寸，没有最开始时那样无助，配合着魏大勋的动作享受欢愉。

 

至于三米大床的事儿，早被他抛到不知哪个角落去了。

 

白敬亭趁着魏大勋快到到了的时候，眼睛偷偷睁开一丝缝隙，害羞的看着镜子里的自己。他马上又闭上了，满心满眼全是对自己的无地自容。

 

唉，也不知道浴后神经紊乱的，到底是谁……

 

。


End file.
